Love Is A Very Confusing Thing
by Kechiko
Summary: A set of 4 oneshots each different but connected. Pairs each of the four brothers with 4 of my OC's aka me, my bestfriend, my cousin, and my little half sis... . Nothing to serious other than kissing and 4 lost souls finding love in those who thought wouldn't return the feelings...


This is a songfic oneshot of my OC Kate denying her feelings for a certain turtle brother who she thinks will never return her love. But she gets the surprise of a lifetime when said turtle comes to her apartment to talk to her. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out! The song is "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from Disney's Hercules performed by Meg and the muses. I don't own anything other than the plot and my OC! Oh, it's early spring/ late fall in the story. P.S. I'm not even going to try Ralph's Brooklyn accent cuz every time I try he somehow turns out sounding either like a stoner or a Jamaican… don't ask…

I looked at the fire escape outside and sighed. Why you may ask? It was because I had fallen in love… with a person who'd never return my feelings …

_If there's a price for rotten judgment … I guess I've already won that! No man is worth the aggravation! That's ancient history been there, done that!_

My friends and his brothers thought that it was natural. They said that they predicted it from the start which was six months ago when he saved me from being raped by my ex-boyfriend on my way back home from work. I denied everything but I knew that they could see my blushing face.

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'? He's the Earth and Heaven to you! Try to keep it hidden! Honey we can see right through you! Girl you can't conceal it! We know how you feel and who you're thinking of!_

I knew that I was lying to myself and my friends. More to me than my friends though. God he so oblivious to my feelings! How could he not get the hints! I blushed whenever we touched. I blushed whenever I caught him working of his duffel bag and how his muscles looked only to find him staring at me and then look away ignoring his confused look. I blushed whenever he helped me with the dishes and stuff when he and his sibs came over to try my home made cooking! But I'd never tell him cuz' I know that he'd never be interested in plain, shy, non-beautiful me…

_No chance, no way! I won't say it no, no!_

I deny it because I know he isn't interested in me, no matter what his brother say I can't imagine how the short-tempered, rough, bulky, turtle would ever love or even remotely like me other than as a family member or close friend.

_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh!_

I made the point of ignoring him plenty of times but it never worked. He could always break the barriers I concealed around myself. I also denied it for another reason. It was to cliché' for the "plain Jane" shy girl to fall in love with the "bad boy".

_It's too cliché'! I won't say I'm in love!_

I thought that I'd learned my lesson of falling in love with "bad boy's" after my ex… guess I was wrong. I never learn from my mistakes even if I learn the hard way. I say I'm stupid like that my friends say that too... just worded differently. They say that they didn't mean that but I can tell. I just wish that I could learn my lesson after the first time…

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson! It feels so good when you start out! My head is screaming get a grip girl… Unless you're drying to cry your heart out… Oh!_

His brothers said it was ridiculous that I kept on denying it and that I needed to face him. Easy for them to say they still don't know that my ex was just like Raph in a way. His youngest brother said I hit the heavens when I realized I loved him. I scoffed at that idea once he said it but I knew it was true. My friends said that since he was a part of me I wasn't a grown 'woman' yet… Yeah first of all were still 16 so it doesn't matter whether or not I'm a grown woman. But all of them said the same thing I needed to face the truth… that I liked the red wearing turtle.

_You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling! Baby we're not buying! Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling! Face it like a grown-up! When you gonna own up, that ya got, got, got it bad!_

'I'd never say it to anyone!'… At least that's what I told myself before I blurted it out to my friends at a sleep over then denying it by saying that I did that to break the tension in the air because our 'leaders' among our friends liked the same turtle. We joked and kidded about it afterward but they knew it was the truth and so did I.

_No chance, no way! I won't say it no, no!_

My best friend confronted meabout it later and said that I grinned a bit whenever his name was mentioned at the party.

_Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love!_

I said that she must have been hallucinating, unfortunately for me she had been filming me during the whole entire sleepover and when she played it we both saw that it was true. I still denied it then and I still do now three months after the whole thing.

_This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!_

Angel my bestie told me to listen to her closely when she said that I was in love with Raphael.

_You're doing flips read our lips, you're in love!_

I still denied it even after she said that but I was slowly breaking the barriers of my heart to accept that fate. My friends and his brothers continued to harp on me about it but still I denied everything and told them to leave me alone about it.

_(Shoo doo, shoo doo) You're way off base, I won't say it! (She won't say it!) Get off my case! (Shut up, shut up!) I won't say it!_

My friends said that it was unhealthy for me to deny it and I was being too stubborn and prideful.

_Girl, don't be proud…, it's okay you're in love!_

By then I knew myself that it was true… I had fallen in love with Raphael Hamato. Second eldest among the turtle brothers, the rebel, the bad boy, the impulsive, but also the guardian….

_Oh…. At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love…_

I sighed then said what I had been denying for months out in to the open "I love you Raphael Hamato even if you'll never return the feeling" "What makes you think I don't love you?" I heard the said person say from beside my window. I stuck my head out the window to make sure I wasn't dreaming. He really was there. I swung my feet out in front of me and landed on the landing with a large 'thump'. He patted the spot next to him and I did like I was in a hypnotic trance. We sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before he asked the question (again I may add) that I was dreading. "What makes you think I don't love you?" I just sat there wringing my hands while his amber eyes were searching my facial expression before starting with a shaky breath "Well first of all why would you like me?" He looked at me with shock then I began babbling "I mean there's nothing special about me. I can barely pass school, the only hobbies I have are drawing and reading and where will that get me in life? I can't even defend myself from a dodge ball much less a tennis ball. I suck at sports and… and…" I stammered notice how close his face was to mine before whispering (nose to nose, well beak to nose but you get the point!) "I'm not pretty or beautiful…" At this Ralph sighed before cupping his hands to my face and saying "I think your pretty and beautiful and special kitty-cat" I blushed and looked at my jeans from the compliments and my petname from him. "Hey look at me kitty" he said in a softer tone of voice compared to usual. I did and then he did what I could only dream he'd do some day… kissing me. I was shocked at first but then eventually got in to it and was enjoying it when he stopped and whispered in to my ear "Do you need any more proof from me?" I shook my head no in response. Before he stood up and held his hand out to me. I looked at him confused then he let out a small chuckle and replied "I was originally coming here to see if you wanted to eat dinner with us. Mikey made pizza and I thought you'd be interested." I grinned at the offer and allowed him to pull me up. "Sure!" I said "Sounds great!" Ralph looked at me pleased by my reaction before pulling me in another kiss and taking me down in to the lair hand in hand… Let's just say that the others aka his brothers and my friends were surprised by our display off affection and bugged us about it throughout dinner. Though I think that they over did the teasing quite a bit none of us were prepared for the other confessions that were going to happen that night…

… And that's a wrap on this story folks! Look out for the next chapter in this story or collection of oneshots this involving one of his brothers and my friend in the story and real life Angelica aka Angel aka Angie! Next ones probably not going to be a song fic unless you guys want it to be one...


End file.
